Cave sex
by Betabryant
Summary: Anna is a vampire over 600 years old. Mafuyu is a Naga centuries older. Is it love or just dirty sex.


The caves were lined with magic crystals and glowing plants and fungi. As one traveled deeper inside stalagmites and stalactites began to form. These lead to the large body of water like a small lake. The water seemed to glow from the fish and gems covering the bottom of the lake. Behind the lake on the back wall was a small opening. It was barely big enough for a person. When you entered inside you had to crawl until it opened up and one could stand. This lead deeper into the mountain the temperature rising as one went. After awhile the tunnel would slowly fill with a pink smoke. Its affects would slowly start to take as one went soon feeling the aphrodisiac take hold, at least not if you weren't use to it. Soon the tunnel would open up into a cavern filled with pink smoke which originated from a cauldron that was bubbling in the center of the cavern. Around the cauldron coiled around it was a large crimson naga male. The naga was asleep beside it having fallen asleep while waiting for the potion to finish being made.

Annalise oo'd and ahh' quietly to herself while she made her way trough the labyrinth of caves. Everything appeared ethereal and she hadn't seen plants or stones such as these before. They lit her way clearly until she found herself at a glowing lake. She stared st the crystal clear water in a sort of trance, "If I could drink water.." she reached out and touched the surface, but jumped back when one of the beautiful fish leaped for her hand. "Shit.. nevermind, then." The small woman stood and brushed herself clean before continuing on her way, searching for a separate cave. "The opening hides in the water... hides in the water.. in the.." her eyes finally caught the waterfall and she made her way to it, narrowing her eyes to peer through it. "Opening.." once she noticed the small hole, she stepped into the stream of falling liquid and crawled through. It was tight, even for her being such a small being. "This must be what sex feels like.." she mused quietly to herself. She obviously had spent far too much time alone, and talked to herself quite often. After several moments of crawling, she finally fell out of the hole into a large chamber. "Fuck!" She cried as she tumbled down to the floor the rest of the way, and then raised her head to take in where she was. And the giant snake...

At the sound of someone tumbling into the cavern and crying out loudly. The large snake creature stirred soon it raised up on its large tail. This revealed the muscular male upper body while from the waist down was a large and long crimson black tail. As it yawned it's crimson eyes fell upon the woman. With a smirk the creature uncoiled itself from around the cauldron. "Hmm. What do we have here? An immortal trespassing in my home. What should I do with you I wonder." The giant snake muttered to himself. He was surprised to see that the women be she immortal or not having made it this far. It showed that she had far more skill than she looked. After uncoiling from around the cauldron he slithered towards her. "You know your trespassing. You have entered my home unannounced and without being invited in. Coming in through the back door like this. Makes it very easy to do as I please. Not like there is any law that can stop me. This is my land after all."

The small vampire froze as the snake began to move. She had awoken a beast, and now.. a man? She returned the gaze of the creature, though she mostly was studying the shape of him. The aphrodisiac had already begun to affect her, and she couldn't help but to study his body. "Trespassing? I.. I didn't know you would actually be here." her features flushed a pale pink as she admitted that, clearly feeling quite idiotic.

"Hmm. Really now. You come searching for my shop. Yet weren't expecting to find me here. Or was it you weren't expecting a monster." Mafuyu chuckled loudly. His body weaving through the smoke as he moved closer. Soon he stood in front of her. Leaning down to face her. "So girly. Tell me why I should bother to help you. Breaking into my home unanounced like a thief. What am I going to do with you? Hmm." He asked as he then straightened up. Raising his hand to move hair out of his face. While he moved his tail around behind her doing his best to not allow her to notice.

"I.. um.." she didn't want to appear rude, but he was correct about her not finding a beast such as himself. She had heard that the shopkeeper was a demon, but she expected a more humanoid. "I.. I have come here for a potion. One that can end a pregnancy painfully." She wanted the children inside her wife to die. She wanted Sandra to suffer, and he was her best bet. "You could give me the potion? I have money." She didn't notice the tail cooling around her, as she was quickly growing entranced by the fumes in the air. She didn't realize that was happening, though, and so she continued to fail at conversing to save herself.

"Hmm. A Potion to destroy a woman's children and make them barren. Yes I have one of those. It's the most expensive item in my shop. I don't even your lifetime of savings could purchase the rare potion." He said as he placed a clawed hand to his chin in thought. Or at least seeming to be as he continued to move his tail. "I do except other forms of payment. But they require a strong will and body. I'm not sure you would even except my terms. And I still have to punish you for entering my home uninvited." He muttered to himself barely loud enough for her to hear. That was when suddenly his tail wrapped tightly around one of her ankles. And with a quick strong yank she was pulled off her feet and was hanging upside down. Her face now level with his own. "I think I'll just experiment on you for your punishment. Maybe your payment for the Potion will come later."

"What will it take, then? I could gather ingredients for you, if you do so require." She frowned at his description of the necessities, "I am strong bodied. And I believe I have a strong will. (Lies. She's a pussy) Punishment such as? A hanging?" She was accustomed to attempted executions. It had happened many times throughout the years. As his tail wrapped around her ankle, she didn't pay much attention, but she could help but notice when she was being lifted and a scream found its way from her lips. "I.. put me down!"

Mafuyu just chuckled loudly as she spoke it only increasing in loudness as she screamed. He was already going to enjoy this. If she was that simple to scare then breaking her wouldn't be to difficult. At least that's how he saw it. "A hanging? No that would defeat the purpose of discipline. An immortal such as yourself would just find it annoying. So I think I will just use you as a test subject. As for payment. I guess that will be up to you after your punishment." He raised one hand and a magic circle appeared. "Voruch vas Mangle." He spoke as vines sprouted from the ground. They quickly bound her upside down and spread eagle. They were thick thorny vines that dug into her skin. Snapping his fingers the vines snaked under her clothes the thrones cutting her as they went before they tore off her clothes. Mafuyu smirked at the sight of her nude body. He then slowly reached into his pouch on his loinclothe. Pulling out a vile filled with a dark purple liquid. "Seems I get to test this nasty little potion finally. You see it increases ones pain receptors causing the body to think a small cut is fatal. So let's see if it works shall we." He then poured the vile into his own mouth before leaning down. Placing his lips roughly against hers and forcing the liquid in her mouth. He wouldn't pull away until she swallowed all of it.

She was clearly insulted, hanging from his tail by her foot. Squirming, she attempted to kick at him, though the position made it quite difficult to properly control her feet. As he transferred her from his on grasp to the bones, she tried to pull herself free again, though the moving plants moved too quickly for her to do much more than squirm. Her muscles tightened at the sudden pain of the thorns digging into her skin. "Let me... Go!" He ignored her, though, and snapped his fingers to make it even worse. The vines crawled into the right fabric of her jumpsuit and stretched till the cloth fell off of her, leaving her entire body revealed to him. Annalise tried to close her legs a bit, fighting against the plants, but they tightened and pulled her back into a spread position for him. Her crimson eyes watched as he pulled a horrifying liquid from the pouch at his hips, and she began to fight again, clearly reluctant to be his subject. "N-no! Don't touch me!" She didn't much react to his explanation of the potion, much too occupied with struggling against the thrones bines, causing her skin to break in a few places. She didn't know how to react when he pressed his lips against hers, and struggled to pull her head away from his. She gave up, eventually, though, and allowed the liquid to fill her mouth. A natural response, she swallowed, but was left coughing once he pulled away from her, trying to cough it up even though her vampiric body was against vomiting completely.

After she had swallowed the Potion he pulled away. Licking his lips of what was left of the Potion and enjoying the taste of her lips. "Hmm sweet. That's unusual. Oh well now then shall we begin. The Potion should be taking effect soon. Until it does let me so your normal reaction to pain." He said with a grin as he reached into his pouch again. This time what he pulled out was a wicked curved knife that was blackened with blood. It seemed to be something he used quite often. The different blood of many species had changed the blades color. He then held it in front of her face close enough for her heightened senses to pick out the different scents. "You see I've had the privilege of torturing many others that have trespassed into my home. I've had centuries of experience with finding the most painful places to slash. Would you like to see? Of course you do." Mafuyu said with a chuckle as he placed the blade against her inner right thigh. The blade was right above the nerve cluster located there. With one slow yet fluid motion he dig the blade in and drew it across her skin. Just barely grazing the nerve cluster as blood ran down the blade and her skin.

She winced as the liquid traveled upwards, being pushed by the muscles in her throat. Once it was down and refused to return, Annalise gagged. Her eyes returned the man part of him, focusing on his face. "I don't.. deserve this.." it was growing increasingly difficult to keep herself conscious in the upside down position he had the vines holding her in. Her eyes were beginning to fall closed, but the blade that he pulled from his pouch woke her back up. He brought it to her face, and she couldn't help but inhale the scents of anguished beings from the cursed blade, and her struggling once again resumed. "I- I will do anything! Please don-" she cut off as a cry of sudden pain left her lips, eyes widening at the sudden ripping sensation of the pain. Her legs tried to bend and curl against the restrictions, but she was left with him watching as the blood flowed down her exposed body. Pale skin stained red and even after her healing began to work, the marks of the lifeblood stayed visible "n-no more.." She begged him quietly as there was toning else for her to do. She had come for a potion and instead was a plaything for a snake! Literally..

Mafuyu grinned. "Hmm well that was entertaining. I know that the Potion isn't working yet. So the fact that pain that an immortal like you should be use to causes you to cry out. It's actually quite sad. Though I won't complain I love hearing the screams of my test subjects." He said as he slashed her left thigh. Slowly moving to different places I nerve clusters and slashing them. The calves, the armpits, the hips, the lower back, the shoulders by the neck. All were places filled with nerve clusters. As he would hack away at her frame the Potion would begin to take affect. This would cause her pain to slowly increase with each slash until it reached a point she had never felt before.

With each separate slash a new cry of pain found its way from between her lips. She had no response for his words other than pain, and it grew even stronger per second as the potion began to take effect in her. Her body worked quickly, now expecting the wounds and so it took only a few moments to finish healing, though his fresh Mark upon her drew a fresh scream from inside. Her nerves were being severed, and the healing process was nearly just as painful as each of his blows. When finally, she was completely under the spell of his potion, her body was in an arched position, a reaction to it all. The aphrodisiac that stained the air didn't release it's hold on her, either, and the forced arousal caused her body to be that much more sensitive, and the pain to feel even worse than burning in hellfire. There was no comparison she had. Nothing she could think to describe about the pain.

After awhile of slashing at her nerve clusters he became bored. Yes he enjoyed the sounds of her screams. But the action that brought about those delicious screams just didn't last as long. So he then pulled away and licked the blood off the blade. As he did so he caught a scent he was very familiar with. Lowering the blade he smirked at her. "Hmm. Someone is beginning to become aroused. Even while being tortured. Well then maybe a few more experiments I could try on you. I do need someone to incubate some eggs. Flame Salamander or Phoenix eggs. I wonder which you will choose. That or I could skin you alive." He muttered into her ear after leaning down to look her in the eyes. The blood that covered the cave floor and coated her body made him excited. Yet he hid this very well the only tell tale sign was the fact he kept hitting the ground hard with his tail.

Once he stopped slicing at her sensitive flesh, her crimson eyes watched him in a bit of a daze. The amount of blood she had lost, mixed the the extreme pressure in her head was making her lose it. She couldn't think properly, and when he suggested incubation, her head moved in a slight nod. She couldn't fight against the plants anymore, and all that kept her awake was the rhythmic beating of his tail against the cave floor beneath them. Her scarlet eyes moved up to his face, before they dropped back down, her eyes closing, consciousness leaving her.

Mafuyu smirked this was amusing to him. Seeing how she was about to lose consciousness his hand drew back and he slapped her across the face. "Don't even think about blacking out on me." He hissed in anger. With a snap of his fingers the vines tightened around her rusts and ankles and pulled like they were tearing her apart. "Now that you are to your senses. Which would you prefer to incubate. Flame salamander or Phoenix. They will stay inside you until ready to hatch." He said as he snapped his fingers again. So the vines would lower her to be floating in the air on her back.

She gasped at the slap, her eyes opening again to the stare of the snake. "I.." she began, but halted to blink her eyes dizzily. When the vines began to pull, a cry of pain ripped from her chest, the pull on her skin heightened by the potion's power. She didn't answer his almost growled question until after a few moments of laying on her back, simply feeling the relief of the blood returning where it belonged. "I.. don't know.. I don't.. care.. let me go.. I'm sorry." Her pleading began once again, but the soft whine in her voice would tell that it was for much more than freedom, and depending on how carefully he paid attention, he would hear the beg in her voice.

Mafuyu was turning away to go fetch the eggs when he hesitated. Looking back at her as she spoke. The scent of arousal stronger than before. "Hmmm seems you enjoy being tortured. Well I'll be back with the eggs. Then you can pay me." He said with a grin. The smell of her arousal slowly turning him on. As he slithered over to a chest to open it. Reaching inside he grabbed the specially designed injector filled with heating gel and three quite large eggs. He then slithered back over to her stopping by her head. Close enough that she could smell his own arousal and see the double bulge that was lifting his loincloth. "These here I want you to hatch for me. But I think I will place them in the unconventional place. That way I can still have my fun for your payment. Let's just hope you don't get pregnant yourself." He said with a smirk as he held the injector over her head. Allowing her to see the three eggs that would soon be nestled in her intestines.

Her head had fallen to stare at him, watching as he manouvered through the cave. He was quite graceful, for a giant snake. Her eyes took in the muscular structure of his back, and her previous arousal only grew stronger as she focused more on him once the pain had edged away. She frowned as he returned to her side, though, the sight of the eggs confusing her and frightening her as well. Her own nose picked up on the scent of something she hadn't smelled in a very long time. A man's arousal.. her eyes wandered even further, drifting down to the pair of bulges that had begun to make themselves known and her stomach clenched at the thought of two. "Hatch..? I.. mhm.." her brain had begin to go foggy from inhalation of the noxious smoke, her arousal reaching the point of senseless. "Pregnant? I can't be.. vampire" Upon his statement, though, she knew what he had planned, and the heady liquid that shone at her core made that very obvious. Her eyes, after a few moments of examination, focused on the tube above her, and her mouth opened in a panting breath. "Those? Inside..?" She reminded her much of the sensual playtoys she had used before.

"You immortals all think it's impossible to get pregnant. But under the right circumstances it's possible. With the amount of aphrodisiac in the air and..." Mafuyu paused as he noticed her scent become even stronger. His gaze falling to her crotch that was soaked in her blood and sexual juices. He quickly shook his head before looking at her again. "As I was saying. Your own arousal being so high and the fact that my species is designed to impregnate all species. It's a very possible outcome. Definitely after I bite and inject my bodies own aphrodisiac into your blood stream."

He said with a smile. He slowly slithered around her until he stopped at her legs. With a snap of his fingers the Thorned vines flipped her over so she was facing the ground. More vines appeared as they bound her in the position of what humans called doggy style. This allowed her to watch from between her legs as he removed his loincloth dropping it on the ground. This then revealed his two large round tube like members that were pierced with Jacobs ladders. "As for these eggs. Yes they will be inside you. The gel is a heating liquid that reacts to body heat. It will begin to increase the temperature until it is optimal to hatch flame salamanders. So it might hurt quite abit. That and the size of the eggs themselves probably will tear you open. But so be it." With that he lowered the injector squirting some of the gel onto the top before rubbing it against her back door. Slowly prodding her with the injector until it slid in and out easily. Then he slammed the tip all the way to the base. Pressing down on his end it began pouring the heating gel into her intestines. Soon followed by one then the other of the eggs. The process spreading her wide open each time an egg entered her. Once all three were inside he pulled out the injector. Watching as her body swallowed the eggs before closing up. He then lowered himself until she could see his face and he hers. His hand resting against her crotch as he began to toy with her dripping wet vagina. "So tell me what it feels like to have eggs inside you."

She, at this point, was squirming against the vines. His assault was torture in more ways than one. His gaze traveling over her, only added more arousal to her. It was nice.. being stared at. Studied and examined. Her head shook, what was she thinking? He was trying to torture her! But he looked so amazing.. and made her feel things she needed.. Her mind went through a battle while he spoke, and when he mentioned a bite, a shiver traveled down her spine. Crimson eyes followed him as he moved around her, and a gasp left her lips when he changed her position. Her legs pulled against the vines once again, before they tightened enough to hold her in place. Her head dropped, and she saw what was happening behind her, and her mouth immediately went dry when the loincloth fell. "Oh... gods.." she whispered softly, taking in the sight of him without clothes now. "Salamanders?" She asked, a bit of alarm growing in her voice. It didn't take long, though, and he had begun prodding her with the injector. A soft moan left her lips when he simply moved it in and out of her, though a cry left her when he pushed it roughly to the hilt. She whined loudly when he began pushing the gel into her, then the previous potion caused the pain of being spread unbearable and screams began to rip themselves from her body. She calmed down quickly once her healing finished, and once his hand began to stimulate her core, she began to moan aloud, her head hanging in a more strengthless motion that one of giving up. "It.. full.." she whispered to answer his question, the words separated with soft and quiet moans.

Mafuyu grinned and let out a laugh that sounded so evil. The screams of his prey as she was filled with the three large eggs made him shiver with excitement. Her arousal along with her screams only made him harder. His two cocks twitches in anticipation of ravaging the small vampiress. As she spoke in that alarmed voice he chuckled. "Ahh. Yes, flame salamanders. They are large creatures roughly 3/4ths the size of dragons. They usually live near Volcanoes and lava. The children when born are roughly the size of a calf. Well once the eggs break. Don't worry though. You will only birth them in egg form when they are ready to hatch." He explained as he continued to play with her vagina. His fingers rubbing her slit his thumb stimulated her clit. He waited for her to beg for more than just his teasing. "I see so it feels full. Not surprised about that. But I wonder what it will feel like once I stimulate the inside of your vagina causing the eggs to shift around inside your intestines." He said as he moved his body letting the strength of his massive tail to hold him parallel to the ground his face directed towards her crotch. He moved away his hand placing his mouth to her. His long snake tongue slipped from his lips to slide into her core. The forked tongue flicking about inside of her. While his fangs scrapped against the lips of her crotch. Without any warning he bit down his fangs piercing the flesh. Soon following that the crimson liquid that his body produced was being injected into her body. The aphrodisiac he produced was of a very toxic quality. The entire time this was happening his tongue still rubbed against her walls even prodding deep to the core, to the entrance of her womb stimulating it.

As her body adjusted to the eggs, her stomach began to deform, losing the flatness of before. While he spoke of the creatures she housed, the gel inside her began to heat for the eggs. The searing pain of the heat and the pleasure of his hand playing with her drew soft moans from between her parted lips. Her eyes lowered once again between her legs once she head the sound of his smooth scales scaling against the ground. She was still in a state of shock, and the amount of pressure that was knotted inside her small body was keeping her mouth closed, and her muscles tight. When his mouth replaced his hand, she couldn't help but moan aloud, her hips trying to rock against the vines. His tongue slithered in, and gave her the oddest sensation she had ever felt. His sharp teeth added to her pleasure until they actually pierced her skin, and a scream left her once more. The injection that flowed from his body to hers, though, caused a rush of intoxication, and he most likely would smell the increased arousal from the heady juices that left her. She clenched around his tongue while he was still biting, and her hips once again tried desperately to move against his face, though the vines help her tightly and drew fresh blood with each movement she made.

Mafuyu grinned his arousal becoming more evident by the release of hormones into the air. The sounds of her moaning and screaming just made him want her even more. As her arousal increased due to his aphrodisiac and juices poured from her he drank it along with her blood. His tongue soon slipping even deeper to lick the inside of her womb. The end of his tail lifting and curled until the tip pushed itself into her ass. Then he began to pound her with his tail while still licking her vagina. By using his tail he could move the eggs around without damaging them. They would move bump and go deeper inside her the more he pounded her ass. His hands then slid erotically up her body until they reached her small breasts. Where his clawed hands then began to tease her as well as cut her.

Her core clenched around his tongue as he continued to probe deeper inside. When he reached her womb, the pain of him bypassing her cervix drew cries of pain, but the continued stimulation and increase of arousal made her moan. In general, the sounds she made were more whines than anything. Her eyes had fallen closed and she didn't realize his tail had moved until it slid inside her tight rectum. Her eyes opened to look down at him, and her gaze was both drawn, and horrified to be watching his tail pound inside her. The pain of the continuous stretching and retracting of his fucking motion was enough to drive her mad, but once the eggs began to shift in her organs, the pain made tears begin falling from her eyes. Sweat gleamed across her pale skin, giving her a glow from the magical crystals and mushrooms growing around them. "Please.." she whimpered, and when his hands found her breasts, she had what she wanted. Stimulation across her entire body, pleasure radiating from each fresh wound.

Mafuyu continued to pleasure her that way for what seemed like hours. His teasing was all it was. Yes he was torturing her in ways most women would never had dreamed of. Pain in such large proportions that it would send normal people to the breaking point. Pleasure in such a vast quantity spread over a long period of time. Enough to ruin their minds. After all that time of toying with her he was about at his limit for holding back. As he slowly pulled away and slid away from her to straighten. Turning around to admire his handy work. Seeing as how he had loosened up both of her holes during his play time. It gave him a nice view of her insides. "Tell me woman. Would you like to be impregnated by my cocks? I have been waiting patiently for you to beg. But my patience is growing thin. If you won't beg then I'll give you to another of my experiments. Until you are ready to beg for me."

She was going insane from his touch. Her body pulsed with each beat of her heart, pushing blood from the puncture marks of the thorny vines. Her mind had failed to function any longer and her body was completely pliant to him. Her moans and mewls of pleasure were a constant sound in the cave, echoing off of the walls. She did not know how to think. How to react. Her body was doing things on its own, and once he pulled away, a whine left her parted lips. "No.. no..." She softly painted to him, before he began to speak. "Annalise... my name is Annalise.." she whispered the words upon him addressing her as 'woman'. His indication that he wanted her pleading, along with the erections that appeared to very much need release pushed her sex clouded mind to speak once again. "Please, Sir. I.. I need to feel you. I need you inside me. Please, Sir, do not hold yourself back from me." She couldn't see him, as he still hovered behind, so her head hung toward the ground in defeat. She didn't have anything to defeat, really, but exhaustion from being used so much had begun to kick in, and she still craved the release his cocks could give her. "Please, Sir. Please use me as your toy.."

Mafuyu grinned as she whined as he moved away. He listened to everything she said. Once she was finished he moved closer placing his clawed hands on her hips. "I see. So you really do want it. Well that's a relief. It means I won't have to go find my daughter again. You Annalise are going to bear not just salamanders but one of my children as well. Prepare yourself this might hurt." He said as he squeezed down on her hips forcing his claws deep into her flesh. And without even waiting for her to cry out he shoved his two cocks hard against the entrance to her vagina. The amount of force he used tore her wide open before swallowing both of them as they slammed against her cervix. With that one thrust he shook her to the core forcing the vines to tighten to hold her in place. He groaned through gritted teeth as he began pounding against her small body. The vines holding her in place this caused the movement of his pounding to make the thorns cut her over and over again. As he pounded her wildly and ferociously he used his tail to slap against her breasts like a whip.

"Please.." she whispered when he mentioned her wanting it. Her eyes widened in alarm as he mentioned his own daughter. What sort of being participated in incest? But it faded to a separate kind of alarm when he mentioned her bearing his child. "Child..?" The word slipped from her lips uncertainly. She had never even entertained the idea of being a mother, but now he said she would be pregnant? She followed his command of preparing herself, but nothing could have prepared her for the sudden pain of his claws digging into the flesh at her hips. When he slammed himself inside her, she screamed at the pain of being ripped, blood beginning to fall from the ripped wound of her vagina. Each thrust, she healed, and tore again when he pounded himself back inside. "Sir!" She managed to cry out, a plea for him to go more gently, but the thick cream that began to cost him proved she wanted anything but him to be more kind.

Mafuyu was now lost in the pleasure of her body. He held her tightly pounding her more ferociously as time passed. Soon his cocks would be slamming so deep they would push open the entrance to her womb with each thrust. As his pleasure increased the size of his cocks seemed to increase. She would know he was enjoying himself by his grunts and groans as he pounded her. Shortly after that the vines gave way and vanished as he took her completely on his cocks. Moving towards a wall in which he slammed her against. His clawed hands moving from her hips to move around and dig into her breasts and teasing them. His breath hitting her ear as he spoke. "Mafuyu, darling my name is Mafuyu now scream it." He whispered raspily in her ear. That was before he burried his face into her neck. His fangs once again piercing her skin and injecting more aphrodisiac into her system.

As he quite literally grew in her, her cries grew louder into screams as the pressure began to build itself inside her womb. Her body clenched tightly around his cocks, though her entrance still found itself repeatedly ripped open by him. She nearly fell when the vines suddenly released their hold, but it wasn't long before he had her pressed against the wall, the new position pushing him deeper to the point that he was penetrating her womb itself. Her back arched once his hands found her sensitive breasts, pressing herself further into his hold. "M-mafu.. Mafuyu.." she managed to stutter out quietly before pleasure and pain once again cause a scream to leave her, "Mafuyu!" Her voice echoed around the room, and his bite was the last thing she needed to finally fall over the edge, and she screamed aloud as waves of pleasure began to flood through her small body. He would feel it in the pulsing of her vagina, and she would feel it everywhere, especially in the eggs that shifted with each clench of her muscles.

Mafuyu continued to grunt and moan as he flooded her system with aphrodisiac as he also drank her blood. As he fed something he called a blood bond formed. It was a temporary thing. But this bond would allow her to connect with him. Allowing her to feel what he did and even read his mind. He pounded away at her so ferociously his cocks slamming against her wombs inner walls with each thrust. His cocks throbbing wildly as he held back his orgasm. He was so close but he would not give it to her. He wanted her to scream at him to impregnate her. And his sheer willpower was what allowed him to go on without releasing his large volume of semen. His hands dug into the flesh of her breasts more. His claws sinking in and allowing blood to run down her body. His tail had been flicking about cracking the stone wall around her in his fit of pleasure. Soon though because he was so close his tail ended up around her waist. It slowly coiled around her before tightening. His grip was so strong and the power kept increasing. This would cause her bones to grind and creak together if it continued he would crush her.

Her teeth found their way into her bottom lip and she bit, piercing the thin skin. His bite was killing her mind. She felt everything as soon as her blood touched his lips, and her mind was suddenly flooded by his sensations. His thoughts. She felt each thrust as she did, the ripping of her body to accommodate him, and as he did, the twin elections pressing against each other as they were forced into her core. She felt the blood flow from her body into his mouth, felt the pain of her body building to something more intense than she had ever felt. She felt his yearning for release, the control he used to hold himself back from filling her without her request. In his deep voice, she heard his need to be begged. "P-Please! Mafuyu! Please give me your seed." He asked her to use his name before, so she would repeat the process by screaming his title to the high heavens as she begged for him to finish inside. She still did not believe she could be impregnated, even by him, and so there was no hesitation in her request for him to fill her to the brim.

Mafuyu grinned as he heard her scream his name. Begging him to fill her with his seed. She truly didn't know what she was asking for. But it was to late to change her mind. She had given him the thing he wanted. Now nothing would stop him from filling her with a couple buckets worth of seed. His hips banged roughly against her ass as he fucked her. His hands burried in her chest while he pulled away from her neck. His mouth covered in her blood was then placed against her lips roughly. His tail loosened around her waist so that her womb could inflate to hold his cum. With a few more violent thrusts he stopped with the last one hitting the back of her womb as his cum began to pour inside her. This lasted for some time as he made his cocks hold his semen inside her. Watching as her stomach slowly enlarged from the cum flowing into her womb. Now she would realize that he hadn't been lying about the fact she would get pregnant by him.


End file.
